


Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 5

by FutaSpider



Category: expansionsfans
Genre: Breast Growth, Corruption, Dick Growth, F/F, Fetish, Futanari, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Other, Personal Growth, Porn, Sexual Fantasy, Slime, Transformation, cock growth, expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 05:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20109760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaSpider/pseuds/FutaSpider
Summary: This is the continuance of the Futa Slime Expansion.The Slime had grew strong. Strong enough to enhance and manipulate. So its Time for real Expansion!





	Futa Slime Expansion Chapter 5

Kora don’t knew why, but she felt heavy. Maybe it was because of the barrel of slime she had eaten in the last hour. She had put on her loosest t-shirt and stretchy jeans to fit her new body. But it’s not worth to take the care for the five miles and take the car. Chan had texted her that she took her bag home after class. So Kore had to come to pick it up. After a while she decided to take the bike.

It was a strange feeling to ride a bike with this big belly in front of her. It don’t bother her much, but her legs felt tired just after 500 meters from the new weight. Suddenly her calves began to burn. There was no pain at all and it don’t last long. Kora pick up the pace. It seems the energy of the slime flowed directly in to her legs to support her. This felt so good that she let out a moan and doubled her speed. It doesn’t last long until her t-shirt was sucked through with sweat. After three mile she noticed something odd. Her new jeans, that she put on at home, just felt tight. It doesn’t hurt so she rides on.

She was nearly there, called just her phone. But she wasn’t sure if there was a mistake. Because the address that Chan send her was a really noble area. Standing in front of a huge door under a lovely balcony she pushed the doorbell. She stepped one stair back down and waited. After a few seconds the door swung open and Changs voice came from one invisible speaker: “Hi Kora! Please come in! Just walk through the next two doors ahead of you, please. You find me there.” “Ääh..O..Ok…” stammered Kora and passed the sill. Then she leaved the marbled lobby and entered a short bright corridor with two doors on the side. After this Kora walked in a huge living room with white furniture. In front of a big plasma-TV laid Chan on a lounge and smiled in her direction.

“Hey, you found it! And waow,… you look changed… What is with your belly?”

“Hi! Oh, Ääh. Yes. This is the ending of a … Ääh … eat attack. How do you do?”

“Oh, I am fine. Just more than that like you see, hehe. Your … present… worked really well!”

Chan sat up and show her the two little tents on her chest. Before Kora could say anything she grabbed the rim of her T-shirt and pulled it up. She doesn’t wore any underwear so Kora could saw that her breast had begun to fill out. It was like someone had fill them with the volume of an B-cup, but it was nice prorated. The bottoms were well rounded and her ‘nipples’ seems to grew a little bit too.

“ Waow, the look nice. And this in two or three hours? This is … _Urgh_…fast! “

“Kora, what’s with you? Are you fine?” Chang stand up and went to Kora to support her to stand. There she noticed another thing. A few hours ago she was taller as Kora. Now she was barely at eye level with her. Her jeans looked like they had shrunk and a thick pipe was clearly visible extending down to her knee. Than with a loud _**“Rrrschhh”**_ and moan from Kora the fabric tear and the big half flexed cock slapped against her own crotch. “_UHhrrg_ fuck, my pants… Chan, please…” Koras sight went greenish again as the lust overbore her. “I need you… please help me…there!” She leaned against a near wall, took the shoulders of her friend with her hands and pushed them down.

Chan kneeled in front of her and took the big flesh snake in her hands. Had it grown again? She could feel how it began to stiff and the head was aimed to her face with every heartbeat. It was so big, she barely could take it in her mouth. With each stroke of her hands it slipped a little bit further down her tongue to the opening of her throat. Chang began to bobbing her head back and forth and earned some more lustful moans. Precum filled her mouth, so much, that she had to swallow it every ten second’s. This went on and on until the cock grew thicker and Kora let out a loud groan. She had no chance to gulp everything. Cum mixed with green slime ran from her chin, down her throat and soaked through her T-shirt. Ore last one just crawled under the hem and sneaked to her breasts. Chan began to moan too as the slime pushed itself through the openings of her long stiff cock nipples. The feeling of the slime filling out her chest just made her cum.

Kora sat in front of her new friend and leaned her head against the wall in her back. “I’m so sorry, Chan. But..”

“This was amazing! Fuck, Kora. You cum so much! Look at my breasts! Or should I say tits?” She just did so and yes. They looked bigger than before, like another cup was added. Just more native beside the huge long nipples that hang flaccid from her areola. “Hey, I said it will help you, hehe! Oh fuck…” As Kora looked at the two fuller bags of skin, her slong between her legs began to throb again. She had to amuse herself. “Your parents have a nice house.” Kora said as she began to stand up. “Oh, this isn’t the house of my parents. Its my own … What the fuck! Kora!” “Yea, what is it? … Oh. This can’t be! Had it shrank you?” “I don’t think so!” Chan answered and looked down to the remaining leg of her jeans. It ended just two inches above her ankle and the of her loose t-shirt was higher as well.

“No! You just grew … nearly … four inches? How did you do…” DING DONG, DING DING …. Chan was interrupted from the melody of the doorbell. Both went her heads to the room door and Chan sked quietly:” How could this be?” before she went for the door. “Oh, and pleat go in to my room. Its just over there. On the bed must lay a skirt that just fit you. I am back in a minute. Kora looked around for the door and enter Chans chamber. And it was a big room. At the right site was a big window with a many plants on the ledge. The left was filled with a large terrarium with a big bowed limb and big leafs. She just flinched as she saw the green snake in it. The python had a size of her arm and the diameter wasn’t bigger than her thumb. It looks like a baby. In her back hung a mirror that filled the complete wall. In the center stood the biggest bed Kora had ever seen. Under the golden baldachin was room for three or five person’s side by side and it was squarish! There she saw the little skirt. Kora quickly stripped her ripped jeans and pull it on just in time. Behind her she heard a well-known voice.

“Kora, you little bastard. Where are you? What had you _done_ to me? Aah, there are you, little shrimp! Or should I say bitch? Your tiny pecker is happy to see me!” Batty stood in the doorway with an angry face and in her hands she hold something under a big sheet. It covers nearly her full body , only her chest and her foots where on display. “Sorry, Kora. Batty just pushed me back and went through.”, Chan apologized. “Ok, Batty. What is your problem? And what have you there under this sheet?” “My problem? THIS is my problem!”

Batty threw the covers away and the chins of Kora and Chan dropped. There wasn’t a big carton under it, because there was no room for it. The complete space in front of Batty was filled by belly. It looked like she swallowed a big joga-ball. It was wider than her hips, so from behind it must be seen very well too. But there was a little sagging what let it looks more natural. The underbelly lay an the stiff cock of hers that looks small compared to the big globe of mass over it. But there was something more. Or should I say two more things that grew. On high of her knees swayed the biggest balls Kora had ever seen. And Tiffeny had really big ones. But these sacks filled with liquid power were gigantic. Together they must had the same volume of her belly. By this sight Koras skirt wat slowly lifted up by her >littler pecker

“What have you done to me? Every time someone fucked me my belly grew bigger. And if I had an orgasm I can’t let out my cum. I can feel it sloshing in my balls. They are so heavy, I barely can stand! There is so much of ….” “Cum? You think this is all your own ejaculate that stuffed in your balls? It isn`t! It’s a creature!” Kora smirked “A…a creature?” The rage on her pretty face was washed away and disbelief, then fear took place of it. “How du you think you can take all this >Cum< in your womb? Are you stupid enough to believe it is all nature? The creature altered your body to stretch your skin.” Kora slowly walked in Battys direction and her voice became dripped with lust. “It feed from all the ejaculate of your lovers and grow inside. It expanded and increased in size just to feed more and made more of it until I want to have my pet back!”

“Pet?....How…O my god… Please!” Stammered Batty and the cocky undertone in her voice was gone. Standing beside Batty whispered: “Please what?” “Please let me sit down. My legs …. They… I can’t stand any more….” Chan and Kora helped Batty to the bed. She was about to keel over but her balls hold her in place. Chan moaned as she saw the huge meaty globes and her hand flew to her extended nipples an rubbed them through the shirt. Not till then Batty noticed the changes of her classmates. “Oh my god, Chan! You have tits! How…”

“Oh,… _ahgh_, its Koras….pet. It help me grow, or just say filled tem out, hehe. It feel so good, ahh…. I am sorry, but… There is no way! I have to…” Chan pulled her shirt of and revealed her pulsating cocks. By now her breasts don’t looked small anymore and the dicks grew too, Kora thought. She grasped them an began to stroke, while her little cockheads pushed through her fingers in front of her. They had really grew longer. By the sight Batty squeezed her legs together and moaned. “Please… Kora, I am sorry for… for what I had done. But please! Let it out! I am going to… burst!” “Yea! There is it what I wanted to hear!” Kora smirked “ So, you are sorry to bother me? Yes? And you want me to help you? So, I am not a bitch like you. I will forgive you, but for now just stand up, strip and crawl on the bed.” Batty did so but as she tried to creep on the bed her big fat tummy got in the way. Chan pulled her and Kora pushed from behind. With a great moan Batty tumbled forward and lay between Chans legs while her big body jammed her foots. Kora was dropped forward on Battys perky butt and pushed her Face straight into Chans wet pussy which cried out in bliss. Kora on person leaned back and had a wonderful sight. In front of her she saw the biggest vagina in her live. She heard a lot of stuff about Battys big cunt, but don’t believe it. Now she must say it was all true. Just her slit was two inches long and already opened up a little bit. Kora can’t stand any longer and licked the full puffy lips of the great wag. Just in time she heard the both girls moan. She leaned back again, got up on her foots and slid her long cock along Battys lubricated ass cheeks.

“Oh yes! But before I Help you I will fuck you with my newly big dig!” She lined it at the big vag and pushed. But there was nearly no resistant! Her 14 inches of cockmeet slipped right into Battys womb. She let herself falling into the supersized pussy and nearly cried out as her bowling balls hit the mas of testis. There was a little resist as her head passed her cervix and then there was just warmth. “Do you really think you are big?” Kora heard between moans from Batty. “Aahh, …You are tiny compared Sarah! Not even I can … Aah… can take her! But I like your new size! Go on, make me … bigger! Yes!” Kora understood nearly nothing. Her mind was in pure bliss as she begun to fuck the huge slit. After a few strikes she felt the warmth inside her womb was changing. It felt like it built extension of the vagina. Plus it begun to suck on her cock like an pump. Every time she pull back she must use more force. It was a slow process but after half of a minute it felt like she was fucking a vacuum. Green slime drooled out for the opening and drippled on the sheets below. Betty must feel it too because her groaning get louder too, which rewarded Chan at the end of the line. With a last great push Kora rammed into Batty and cried out long and loud. Her balls pulsated and emptied into the overflown womb to fill it with more cum and slime. Batty yelled into Chans slit and two small light green fountains erupted from her cocknipples. There was so much pressure in her breasts that a spurt of it flew into the terrarium. Kora could already feel the expanding belly as the butt of Batty slowly begun to rise. With a loud “Pop!” she pulled out. “Oh fuck! This was fucking amazing! I think, my balls are totally dry now…”, Kora said as she looked at her nether regions, which shrined back to apple-size. “Yes, and my breast are full to the brim now, hehe. Fuck, they are so heavy!” Kora peered to Chan, but just instant gaped. Chans tits, that a few days before nearly not exist, had now the size and the shape of two ripe melons. Of cause her “nipples” grew too. They were as big as a cock of a normal boy. Maybe a little smaller and shorter. She sat up and wiggled away from Battys drooling mouth. Her new tits defy the gravity and the two cocks pointed from her areola to the celling.

Batty groaned as her belly lifted her form her foots and from the shift of weight she loosed control of her balance. With a lustful cry she rolled to the lift site and the drive flopped her on her back. Now everyone could see the full degree of Koras curse. Batty looked like she had eaten a big yoga ball in full size. Her sack was so huge, that her thighs were buried under them. Only her knees peeked at the rim. Between the three big globes stood the twelve inches big manhood in corner of forty-five degrees. It was a fucking great sight.

“Holy Lord! This is a sexy belly!” Chang said and gawked the mountain of flesh. Then a loud moan came from Batty under hill. “Please! I cant take any …ahght… more! Please release it! I need to cum. I felt so … I don’t want to explode!” “Ok Chan, lets harvest our friend!” Kora said, walked to Batty and sat on her balls, the Cock between her breast. Chan sat directly in front of her and leaned against Battys huge belly. Kora saw the two cocknipples got stiff and grabbed and pumped them. Chan took care about Koras fuckpole and Battys was sucked by Kora. As Battys dick began to spasm , Kora had an idea. “Oh no, no, no! Not so easy! Only at this moment when I cum, you can release al wat you have! But…” The was so much of it, Kora thought. It will take hours until all if it was out of these huge balls. What if… The crown back in her mouth she pushed her tongue against the slit and concentrated. Slowly the tip of her tongue became slimmer and she pushed it inside. From the moans of Batty it must feel good. So she went on. Back and forward she slide her muscle and every time a little bit deeper. After five inches there was a change of the feeling in her tongue. It was like there ware more nerves then before. It was great like she pushed another dick into a really tight pussy. And a long pussy. The farther she got, the better it feels. As she hit a forking it must be at the end of Battys cock. Now Kora began to speed up the pace and make her tongue thicker. In the meantime Chan leaned forward and pressed her now big tits against her own one. The she grab Koras breasts and pumped them up and down the two towers of meet. Kora gripped the cocknipples of her stronger and pressed them together while Batty stroking her penis against hers. The whole Time sticky noises came from al the wet places, lubricated from the not ending flood of precum.

This went on like fifteen minutes until Kora was on her limit. Before she cum, she retracted the tongue out of the Cock and replaced it around to stroke it. Such a muscle is very flexible, she find out. Then she let out a roar and shoot her load into Chans mouth. It was a big load, because her dick was dragged deep inside Chans décolleté and thick globes of cum sprayed into her face. But that was nothing compared what Batty let out…. Kora saw nothing besides green. The jet of slime that erupted out of the cock in front of her was as thick as her fist. Kora noticed the deflating balls, on which she sat and try to hold the flesh pole but failed. Chan fall an her back too as the big bag with floating mas sunk down. Meanwhile Kora lay between Battys legs and bathed in green goo. The rest of the room was sprayed with it by the force, with that the cum beam hit the celling and Chans erupting nipples. As her orgasm was over all three of them lose consciousness. Only Kora saw the following thing: All of the now free slime collected itself on the bed beside them. The mass of it was so much, that the bed arched down. It forms a round ball with a diameter of four foot. Then it began to shiver and shrunk slowly to the size of a honeydew melon while changing his color from green to a light blue. Then Koras mind went black too and she doesn’t saw how it split in many members. Every member for one hole.


End file.
